Love, Hate And Life
by FallenMagic
Summary: Second Part to the Trilogy. It's been many years since Michael left Maria to go back to Antar. Maria reflects on all they had to go through. Takes place before 'Cry Your Name' so Alex is alive here.


Disclaimer: This belongs to the people who created the characters and not me. 

Summary: Maria reflects about life with Michael gone.

Note: This is the second part of a Trilogy. The third part will be up soon.

**Love, Hate and Life**

At times, I feel that my life stopped when Michael, Max, and Isabel left that day. Michael took away the core of my being: him. I know how corny and clichéd that sounds but it's true. The day he left is the day I stopped living. I don't mean to say that I became a recluse, no, I did everything I had always done, but I stopped to enjoy life. I no longer woke up feeling that today would be special; I no longer had that bounce in my steps and I had gone very quiet.

At least I was better off than Liz. She seemed to pull into herself after Max left. She stayed in her room for days, not letting Alex or me see her. It took a lot of threatening and cajoling from Alex to make her finally open her door. Where were alien powers when you needed them?

Even now, she is no longer the vibrant girl who was so enthusiastic about life. She went to Harvard and did molecular biology but she did it as if she was on automatic. It no longer held her interest, not without Max. 

Alex seemed the more normal of us. He was still his chirpy self, always willing to lend a shoulder to cry on, always the one with the soothing words when life seemed too big a burden to bear. But at times his eyes belied the truth. Behind his happy demeanour, I could at time see the flicker of sadness. His eyes used to darken, all most as if he had delved into the pits of his mind where he still worshipped her. There were even times when I saw his eyes full of unshed tears which he thought went unnoticed. They weren't.

It was times like these that made me hate the aliens. They made me hate them with a vengeance that scared me. I hated what they had done to us. Basically not only spoiled us for human men but also so firmly entrenched themselves into our hearts that even when their return seemed hopeless, we waited. Yes, even I waited. I still held true to my promise.

There were moments when doubt used to darken my thoughts. It made me wonder what other part of destiny Michael must have obeyed. Just the thought of Michael and Isabel together made me furious and also surprisingly content. I guess that was because I knew he would do no such thing, no matter how much destiny insisted upon it. His love for me would hold true. I knew that and that was what kept me sane and hoping.

His ring always stayed next to my heart. I had never taken off the chain in which it hung. I would have worn it but it was too big and I was afraid of losing it. And even now, as I sit on a stool near the counter at the Crashdown I can feel its weight. Liz, Alex, and me, we couldn't seem to leave this place behind. Too many memories were attached to this place. Plus I think we were all secretly convinced that if we left Roswell, we would have given up on the others coming back.

I watched as Liz did up the cash register. She still seemed the same, only her eyes seemed different, more closed, and sad. As I watched her go to the back to get some plates, I thought about how much longer we could wait. But I already knew the answer to that. As long as it would take.

It was then that I felt a familiar prick. My hairs stood on ends and my breathing and heartbeat accelerated as I placed the feeling. I turned around and glanced around the café. Apart from an old couple, there was no one there. But I had felt it and I knew he was back. After waiting, a couple of minutes I turned back to my plate, disappointed.

Then the bell above the café door chimed as some people entered. I felt that familiar prick again this time stronger. I took a deep breath as I slowly turned around. My breath caught as I saw them. All four of them!

I couldn't believe it! It had to be a dream. I heard Liz come back to the front. 

"Maria, can you help…" She cut off as she saw who stood in the café. The stack of plates in her hands dropped, the plates breaking but she didn't even notice as she locked her gaze onto her husband. I knew how she felt. I couldn't take my eyes of mine. It was almost as if he would disappear if I did.

"Max…" I heard Liz whisper.

Max smile slightly at her. I was still captivated by Michael. 

"Hello Liz." He greeted. 

"You're back!" 

THE END


End file.
